Cooking Lessons
by VivaJuanita
Summary: Draco can't bake a cake to save his life.  With Harry's birthday coming up, perhaps he can learn to bake.  It may just save his relationship.


**Warning/Disclaimer:** slash, cooking mishaps, disaster & hilarity; I still don't own a darn thing (can we just assume I don't own this so I can stop saying it? Good.) Just a quick note: I would try to go with authenticity and have the measurements be the way they are in England, but seeing as I don't know these and am too lazy to look up conversions, the good ol' American way will suffice.

**Cooking Lessons**

"It looks great Draco!" Harry tried to hide his grimace with a smile. Truthfully, the cake sitting in front of him looked unfit for human or animal consumption. The cake was sunken in the middle and wiggled when bumped. The outer edges were stiff and lumpy. Covering the questionable cake was a syrupy frosting in an atrocious pink color, similar to bubblegum.

Draco watched in anticipation as Harry cautiously speared (or tried to) a piece on his fork. He gave Draco a pained smile and forced the rocky mass into his mouth. Chewing was almost out of the question, but Harry tried. He managed to choke down the bite, but Draco could already tell the cake was worse than he thought.

"It's really good," Harry said thickly.

"Oh save it, Potter," Draco snapped as he vanished the catastrophe he produced. He stomped from the kitchen and with a roar of green flames he was gone. Harry sighed and decided to pay Ron a visit.

Draco stepped through the fireplace in Ron and Hermione's house. He had a tendency to show up unannounced when having a "Harry crisis" and Hermione would help him through it. This time was no different.

"Granger!" Draco called out. Some habits die hard. "Granger, get out here!" Hermione sighed inwardly as she stepped out of the kitchen. Before she had time to ask what it was this time, Draco told her.

"You have to teach me how to make a cake. I need to be able to make one for Harry's birthday next week and I am bollocks at it," he demanded. "Please?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "All right. We're going to my parents' house then. You're going to learn the muggle way." Draco opened his mouth to protest but Hermione dragged him into the kitchen. She heard the fireplace roar to life again. No doubt that would be Harry looking for Ron. Hermione quickly scribbled a note to her friend telling him where Ron was and managed to apparate her and Draco out just in time.

"Now Draco," Hermione started warningly, "be nice to my mother. If you want to learn how to make this cake then you have to be patent and not try to hex everything when something doesn't go your way."

"Are you quite done now Granger?" he drawled.

"Yes and it's Weasley," she reminded. Draco rolled his eyes as Hermione knocked on the door. It was her father who answered.

"Oh, Hermione, we weren't expecting you." The older man smiled warmly as he embraced his daughter.

"Sorry Dad, but we're on a bit of a mission. Mum's home, right?"

"Oh, why yes, she's in the study I believe." Hermione and Draco entered into the elegant but cozy house of Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "So, who is your friend here?"

"Draco Malfoy, sir." Draco stepped forward to shake Mr. Granger's hand. By then they reached the study.

"I have to run out for a bit dear," Mr. Granger kissed Hermione on the head. "It was nice to meet you, Draco." Draco smiled graciously and tilted his head. "See you later," he called before the front door shut.

Hermione slowly pushed open the door to the study. Her mother had a pair of glasses perched upon her nose as she rifled through a stack of papers.

"Hi mum."

"Hermione dear, what a pleasant surprise!" Mrs. Granger looked up from her paper stack. "What bring you by?" She eyed Draco who stood slightly behind Hermione.

"Draco needs help and I thought you'd be the best person to help him. I would but Harry comes over too much and it would ruin the surprise."

"And what is this surprise?"

"Draco wants to bake Harry a cake for his birthday, but he can't cook to save his life." Draco glared at Hermione but kept silent as he knew it was true. "I don't know if Molly can keep the secret either, or George for that matter." Mrs. Granger nodded as she made to stand. She had heard all about Draco and Harry of course, seeing as both of them had been at her daughter's wedding the year before.

"Very well, come with me Mr. Malfoy." Draco dutifully followed the woman into the large kitchen. She began to take out bowls, measuring cups and spoons, a mixer, cook book and two sticks of butter. She moved to the pantry and began to remove ingredients such as flour, baking powder, sugar and cocoa. She directed Draco to take out eggs and milk. Hermione sat at the table and watched with amusement as her mother patiently worked with a flustered Draco. After a grueling two and a half hours, the cake was ready to be tasted.

"All right, Draco, let's see how you did." Hermione anxiously looked on as Draco went to cut the cake. The knife did not want to slide through the cake. Draco frowned as Hermione's brow furrowed. The cake was stiff and unrelenting in Draco's efforts to cut even a sliver of the chocolate rock.

"Draco," Mrs. Granger began carefully, "how much baking powder did you put in?"

"Half a cup. I didn't think the recipe was right and I wanted the cake to rise faster." Hermione tried to stifle a giggle in a cup of tea.

"What's so funny Granger?" Draco snapped at her.

"Draco, too much baking powder makes the cake hard! Maybe you should watch some cooking shows before you come again tomorrow," Hermione offered.

"Oh fine," he huffed. "Thanks Mrs. Granger. See you tomorrow."

"Be here after you get off work and we'll try again," she said as she deposited the cake in the trash.

The next afternoon Draco left work a little early. He was anxious to go try again to make a cake, especially after having stayed up late watching muggle cooking shows. He was sure Hermione's advice would work.

"Well, I'm off," Draco told Harry as he stood from his desk in their shared office.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yes. I have a meeting to attend." Harry didn't miss Draco's anxious anticipation to leave and frowned slight in confusion.

"Meeting? With who?"

"Nobody. I have to stop by Hermione's afterward though."

"Oh, oh, well I can just meet you there then. I haven't seen Hermione in a while."

"No, no," Draco said hurriedly as he took his robes off and put on a jacket- something he never did, "I'll be home by 8 if all goes well."

With that he left the office and left a worried Harry in his wake. Although he knew Draco would never cheat, Harry couldn't help but wonder, especially since he knew for a fact Draco had no work related meetings until next week.

Draco showed at the Grangers' front door promptly at 4:30, hand laden with grocery bags. He felt it only necessary and polite to bring ingredients seeing as he would be making a lot of cakes. Draco knocked on the door and within seconds Mrs. Granger was at the door.

"Draco, come in, come in," she rushed the man inside. "I will give you free reign of the kitchen, but I will sit at the table if you need anything. Does that sound all right?" Draco nodded as he stepped into the kitchen. Now for sure he would make the perfect cake.

Three hours later found a delectable looking cake on the counter. Draco cut through it easy enough and happily he plated the piece.

"This looks great Draco," Mrs. Granger praised. "A little dry, but otherwise perfect." Draco's features lit with happiness. Now for someone to try it.

Right on cue, Mr. Granger walked in. "Ooh, cake. Mind if I have this piece?" He pointed to the plated slice on the counter.

"Please do," Draco smiled. Time for the moment of truth. Draco and Mrs. Granger waited for the verdict.

"Hmmm," Mr. Granger chewed thoughtfully, "Peppery."

Mrs. Granger frowned in confusion before turning to Draco.

"Draco," she began cautiously, "did you put pepper in the cake?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course I did. Haven't you seen the cooking shows? Salt and pepper to taste."

Mrs. Granger closed her eyes as Mr. Granger gave a chuckle. Draco deflated with defeat.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he mumbled.

"Yes, same time," Mrs. Granger patted Draco's arm as he made to apparate home.

Draco stepped through the door at 7:26 dejectedly and hung his jacket in the small closet by the door. He could smell dinner but was too stressed and disappointed to eat anymore. Hands stuffed in his pockets, Draco trudged into the kitchen to face Harry.

"I'm home," he muttered as he leaned against the counter, head bowed.

Harry turned from the stove where he was re-heating dinner. "I didn't hear you come in. I'm just re-heating this for you." Harry smiled slightly but quickly noticed Draco's dark mood. "What's wrong? Business meeting not go well?"

"Not exactly. Have to go again tomorrow to meet with the person and see if I can't get it right." Draco scowled at the floor.

"Get what right?" Harry tried to keep his voice light as he slyly attempted to trick Draco into revealing his true dealings.

"Don't worry about it," Draco responded flippantly. "Harry, I think I'm going to do a bit of work then go to bed. I'm not really hungry." Hand still shoved in his pockets, Draco headed out. Harry stopped what he was doing as a pang of hurt made its way through his chest. He had to figure out what Draco was up to and only Hermione knew the answer.

Draco holed himself up in his study and paced a bit before settling into his chair. He would not sit up and review cooking shows again without something to drink. So drink he did as he poured a second glass of Fire Whiskey and kneeled to fire call Hermione.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you," Draco said into the fire. He saw Ron though and began to worry. He couldn't let Ron know what he was doing. Hermione was already sworn to secrecy.

"Draco? Is that you?" Draco really didn't have the time or patience for this.

"Yes, Weasley, it's me. I need to talk to your wife. Now."

"She's kinda busy right now. What do you need?" Draco chewed his bottom lip as he debated on whether or not to trust his boyfriend's other best friend. Slightly desperate, he caved and decided to tell the red head.

"Can you tell her the cake was nearly perfect today? It was a little dry and pepper doesn't go in cake."

"Uh, sure… what cake?" Draco mentally smacked himself.

"Please just tell her!" Draco's voice was strained with stress. "It's a surprise for Harry, ok? You have to swear you won't tell him."

Ron's eyes widened with realization. "Oh, so that's what you're doing?"

"Yes, that's what I am doing. I have been going to Hermione's parents' house to practice baking cakes. Wait, how did you know I was doing something?"

"Erm, I don't think I should really say." This really was the last thing Draco needed after his afternoon.

"Did Hermione tell you?" Draco spoke between clenched teeth.

"No, no, she hasn't told me anything. Harry just… I really should just go now. I'll tell Hermione what you wanted."

"Not so fast Weasley! You tell me what Harry said right now!" Draco roared. Unfortunately for him, he forgot that Harry could hear his yelling. Harry did hear him and was standing in the now open door.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Harry sounded irritated and hurt. Draco's head snapped toward where the voice of his boyfriend came.

"I am trying to have Weasley here deliver a message to his wife." Again Draco was inwardly smacking himself. There was no way he'd sleep tonight, and if he wanted to he would be stuck in one of the guest rooms.

They both had forgotten about Ron who was on the other end of the fireplace until he spoke again. "Hi Harry. Um, well, I really should be going now, so see you tomorrow." Abruptly the call was dropped and the fire died.

"Draco, why were you calling Hermione?" Harry said carefully as Draco picked himself up off the floor.

"I didn't go see her after my meeting, so I had to tell her about it."

"And what exactly does Hermione have to do with this meeting?"

"Nothing, I just needed to tell her something, ok?"

"Don't lie to me! Draco, what are you really doing? Just tell me." Draco's resolve wavered slightly at the last sentence. Harry was hurt and he didn't know why.

"I-I can't. There is nothing to tell."

"Fine. The one at the end of the hall." Draco's heart sunk as Harry marched out of his study. Harry was seriously mad if he told Draco to stay in the room farthest from theirs.

With a renewed vigor, Draco set about making sure he could bake the perfect cake. Checking over some notes he made on the cooking shows, he spotted the one he needed now. A hearty cake was what he needed, and he knew just how to make it hearty and also add a bit more moisture. Smiling slightly, Draco crept to the kitchen to make another cake that night.

The next morning fared a cold one. Metaphorically speaking, of course. Harry bristled when Draco tried to speak to him, and otherwise completely ignored the other man. Sighing rather dramatically, Draco knew he would be in for a long day at work. Luckily for him though, he had his latest cake to have tested. Third time's a charm right?

"Oh, good. You're both in here." Draco unceremoniously popped into Hermione's office at the Ministry. Ron was perched on her desk as they talked.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"I made another cake last night. I need you to taste it. I am certain this is going to be the winner." Draco pulled the shrunken cake box from his robe pocket and enlarged it to normal size. Both Ron and Hermione inspected it before taking a bite each.

"Well?"

"It's…" Hermione began.

"Tastes like soup," Ron finished.

"Soup? Soup?" Draco sputtered.

Hermione set her piece of cake aside. "Draco, what did you put in here? Vegetable stock or something?"

Draco's eyebrows shot skyward. "How'd you guess?"

"It tastes like soup," Ron repeated.

"Yes, thank you for that Weasley. I wanted to make it hearty, and the show said adding vegetable stock to dishes makes them hearty. Not good?"

"Draco," Hermione smiled at him softly, "Do exactly what you did with this cake, but leave out the vegetable stock."

Draco nodded slowly as he made the mental note to leave out the stock but maybe add just a little more milk. "Thank you."

Both Ron and Hermione nodded before Ron opened his mouth. "How're things with Harry?"

"Not good. He's out today luckily. I don't get why he's so angry! Does he think I'm cheating on him or something when I go to the Grangers?" Draco laughed slightly at the absurdity of the very idea.

"Actually, yes."

"Oh bollocks! You're kidding me, right Weasley?"

"Wish I was. Sorry Malfoy."

"It's fine. Could you tell Kingsley I went home sick if he asks where I am. I know Harry won't." Draco could feel the hurt blossoming in his chest, but knew just how to prove to Harry his ventures were clean.

"It'll be all right when he sees his birthday surprise tomorrow. Don't worry Draco." Hermione hugged the blonde man.

"Thanks Hermione. And you too, Ron. Think your mother would let me use her kitchen this evening to make the cake?"

"Of course. She is probably expecting you anyways."

Draco nodded again before he exited Hermione's office. He would make this cake count. As much as he wished it didn't, his relationship depended on it.

Wasting no time going home, Draco determinedly apparated to the Granger household. He just hoped they would be as gracious as their daughter to his unannounced visit. He rapped the door smartly and stood back. Within the minute, a serious looking Mrs. Granger came to the door.

"Draco."

"Hello Mrs. Granger. I am sorry to show up unannounced, but this has become a matter of saving my relationship now. Hermione said it would be fine if I made my final cake here while I avoid Harry."

A small frown line appeared between Mrs. Granger's eyes as she pursed her mouth. "Hermione did tell me you were coming over, so don't worry about that. Come in, come in." Draco stepped neatly over the threshold and hung his coat.

"So tell me, why are you avoiding Harry? Isn't tomorrow his birthday?"

"Yes, it is, but Weasley just informed me Harry thinks I may be running off to someone else while I am here making cakes. He currently is not speaking to me."

"Well, tomorrow he will see the hard work you've been doing and it will be just fine." Mrs. Granger gave Draco a reassuring smile and a quick squeeze of his arm before letting him loose in the kitchen. She did however, make them both a cup of tea so they could talk as he baked.

Roughly two hours later and several cups of tea, Draco and Mrs. Granger admired the cake before them.

"Draco, I do say this looks absolutely delectable. It won't be as fresh as you'd like by tomorrow, so we will taste it and I think you made another, did you not?"

"Yes, it's still in the oven though."

"That's perfect. I'm sure you know something that can keep it fresh. Shall we?" Draco nodded once as the older woman cut each of them a slice of the cake.

They clinked their forks together before carefully spearing a piece of the chocolate cake on their forks. Draco's eyes went wide as he was pleasantly surprised by his creation. No pepper, no vegetable stock, perfectly moist and perfectly made. There was no way Harry would be mad at him after he had some of the cake tomorrow.

"Draco, this cake is delicious! You've finally done it." Mrs. Granger enveloped the younger man in a hug. "Harry will not be mad after he tastes this cake, I promise."

Draco smiled widely. "I sure hope so! I can't thank you enough for your help. You and Mr. Granger will be at Harry's party tomorrow? In fact, would you like to accompany me there seeing as I probably won't be going with him?"

"Of course we will. Keep your chin up, dear. Now go home and rest up."

"Thank you again," Draco said before leaving with a pop.

As predicted, Harry hadn't spoken to Draco at all that night, nor did he bother to let Draco know what time his small party at The Burrow would be. Luckily for him, Hermione secretly told Draco when the party was. She also had him know Mrs. Weasley knew he would be bringing the cake. Although he had no material present to give Harry, Draco hoped this cake proved to be enough. Nervously checking his reflection in the mirror and checking the perfectly frosted cake reading 'Happy Birthday Harry', Draco linked arms with his guests and they apparated to The Burrow.

Everyone was seated outside, but Hermione had been busying herself in the kitchen waiting for the arrival of Draco and her parents.

"Draco! You're just in time." Hermione hugged him and hugged her parents. "I will go take my parents out and you can put the candles on the cake, all right?"

"Yes, yes," Draco responded coolly. Secretly he was extremely nervous and was afraid of facing a possible rejection.

Looking out the window, he noted as the Grangers were sat and talking with the rest of the people. Hermione glanced at the kitchen window, the signal it was time to make his grand entrance into the party. Draco placed the candles on the cake and lit them with ease. Balancing the cake on his palms instead of levitating the cake, he quietly crept outside to the party.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "I'm surprised Draco isn't here with you."

Harry's face darkened a bit as he spoke. "Yes, well we're not exactly on speaking terms right now. He hasn't been exactly honest with me lately, and he's been sneaking around a lot."

"I am sure he has a perfectly good reason," Mrs. Granger offered with a sly smile.

"He better have a good reason," Harry shot back. He hadn't noticed the hush which fell over the table then as everyone watched the approaching Draco. Ron and Hermione, along with Mr. and Mrs. Granger were beaming.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Draco said softly, cake in hand.

"Draco, what are you even…" The words stuck in Harry's throat as he turned to see his boyfriend with a cake in his hand. "What's this?"

"This would be your birthday cake, obviously."

"Yes, but why do you have it?'

"Because I made it! I've been going to Mr. and Mrs. Granger's house for the past week baking cakes because I couldn't bake worth bollocks. I wanted it to be perfect for you." Harry felt his heart sink with guilt as the realization dawned on him.

"Oh wow. And you guys knew this?" He turned to his best friends.

"Yes, well, Ron just found out about it, but I knew," Hermione answered. Meanwhile, Draco placed the cake in front of the birthday boy.

"So, wait," Harry turned again to Draco who managed to step back a ways as if he were trying to inch away from the whole party and escape. "Is that what you've been up to all week?"

"Of course, you great prat! I was at Hermione's parents' house and made 5 cakes! I couldn't tell you because it was your surprise for today. I can go though if you still think I would even see anyone else but you. Yes, I know." Draco finally showed his hurt and affront towards Harry.

Harry's face fell. He stood and swiftly grabbed Draco's arm. "I'm so sorry, Draco. Please stay?"

"Of course." And Draco took a seat next to Harry at the table. "Make a wish."

Harry paused for a few seconds then blew the small flames out in one breath. "Well, hopefully my wish comes true." He said to no one in particular.

A thick anticipation hung in the air as Harry cut slices of cake. They cut like butter and looked like something straight out of a cookbook. Hermione, her parents, and Ron wasted no time digging into the cake as they had already sampled previous ones. The rest of the Weasleys paid no mind and ate away. Draco did not bother to try it because he was watching Harry as he inspected the cake. As soon as Harry deemed it safe (for he remembered the first cake Draco had put before him), he took a large bite and smiled.

"Draco, this cake is amazing! Thank you so much." He pressed a kiss to the man's cheek.

"You're welcome. But I think you should be thanking the Grangers, including Hermione."

"Oh it was nothing at all dear," Mrs. Granger said. "This really is one of the best cakes I had." Everyone murmured in agreement. Draco's cooking lessons had paid off nicely.


End file.
